¿Y cómo llegamos a esto?
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Ranma y Akane peleando de nuevo, pero hoy hay algo diferente, los celos de Akane han hecho que se comporte distinta. ¿Demostrará Ranma cuánto autocontrol tiene? LEMON LEMON LEMON


¿Y ahora?

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto?

Si intento recordar sólo viene a mi mente el tener a Akane frente a mí, sus ojos parecían dos carbones encendidos debido a la inmensa furia que sentía al haberme visto abrazado a Shampoo, más bien, al tener a la niña caprichosa esa prendada de mi cuello y restregándose contra mí como si estuviera en su forma maldita.

**_-¿¡Cómo más quieres que te explique que a mí no me gusta esa chica?!-_****_-Pues no parece, siempre que te encuentro con ella están demasiado juntos y están...-_**

Acto seguido Akane hace lo que nunca le creí capaz, se me cuelga del cuello, me encima sus pechos en mi torso y se frota contra mí, sé que soy un guerrero pero ¡Esto es demasiado! ¿Quién podría controlarse con semejante provocación?

Me prendo de inmediato de su redondo y firme trasero para pegarla más a mi cuerpo sin dejar de mirarla retadoramente, parece que ha comprendido que cometió un terrible error al tentarme de esa manera, intenta despegarse pero es demasiado tarde, le sujeto las manos mientras la llevo contra la cama poniéndome arriba de ella.

**_-¿Alguna vez me has visto hacerle lo mismo a Shampoo? _**\- ella niega con la cabeza - **_Adivina por qué._**

Cierra los ojos, esperando, ya no pelea más.

¡Vamos, Saotome! ¡Ahora o nunca!

-0-

¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto?

Recuerdo a Ranma entrando en mi cuarto para explicarme lo que acababa de ver: otra vez Shampoo colgada de su cuello y él sin siquiera intentar sacársela de encima. No me importó que se diera cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba.

**_-¿¡Cómo más quieres que te explique que a mí no me gusta esa chica?!-_** me dijo como si no fuera culpable.

-**_Pues no parece, siempre que te encuentro con ella están demasiado juntos y están...-_**

Muy bien, admito que en ese punto perdí el control, pero sólo quería demostrarle lo que yo veía cuando ella estaba cerca. Me abracé de su cuello y junte mi cuerpo al de él, comencé a retorcerme como Shampoo siempre le hacía, nunca pensé que reaccionaría de tal manera.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta siento sus manos sujetarme por el trasero, de inmediato cambió mi furia por sorpresa ¿¡Cómo se atreve?! Aparte de todo me mira como si fuera su presa, intento soltarme de su agarre pero no me lo permite, me sujeta a la vez que me va arrinconando hasta que me tumba en el colchón y se pone encima de mí.

**_-¿Alguna vez me has visto hacerle lo mismo a Shampoo?_** – muevo la cabeza en negativa sin dejar de verlo - **_Adivina por qué-_**

Me doy cuenta de todo, lo que siempre he anhelado está frente a mí, ciertamente no es una declaración en ley pero no puedo pedirle eso a Ranma, él es más un hombre de acciones que de palabras. Veo el nerviosismo en su mirada, no puedo asustarlo, no de nuevo.

Paro de forcejear y cierro los ojos, le dejare dar el siguiente paso.

-0-

Junto mis labios con los suyos, apenas los rozo, ¿Estará de acuerdo? Me detengo apenas lo suficiente para esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llega, vuelvo a acercarme pero esta vez prolongo el contacto más, sólo un poco más, es todo.

El segundo beso fue más largo, más osado, siento la ansiedad corriendo por nuestras pieles, instintivamente separo mis labios para permitirle entrar, él lo sabe, tímidamente comienza a recorrer mi boca, entrelazamos nuestras lenguas con desesperación, lo que empezó como un juego está subiendo de nivel rápidamente. Debería detenerlo.

Siento su respiración agitada debajo de mí, sus pechos rozan mi torso, puedo sentir lo duro de sus puntas buscarme, me estoy volviendo loco por tocarla, por sentirla. Bajo lentamente mi cadera hasta descansarla ligeramente sobre ella, estoy excitado y comienza a notarse. Deslizó mi mano a lo largo de su brazo, recorro su fina cintura hasta poder introducirme por debajo de su blusa, acaricio su piel desnuda, estamos ardiendo.

Entrelazó mis dedos en su cabello con posesión, debo tenerlo cerca, con la otra mano recorro su varonil y fuerte cuello, no quiero soltarlo. Siento su deseo manifestarse en su entrepierna, la mía también comienza a humedecerse. El toque de Ranma me quema, lo necesito.

Su pasión hace desbordar la mía, subo mi mano hasta prenderme de su pecho más próximo, lo acarició totalmente, sobo con toda la palma aquella parte que sólo en mis sueños había tenido, con mi pulgar e índice capturo la erecta cima, ella comienza a respirar más y más agitada, parece que encontré el punto. Me desvío de su boca por su cuello, se ladea para darme mejor acceso a esa fina piel de porcelana, continúo mi camino hacia su clavícula para desviarme en dirección de su busto, con desesperación arranco los botones de su blusa para dejar al descubierto un fino sostén de encaje, me le voy encima de la parte que no cubre y saboreo hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, si me pide detenerme no sé si podré hacerlo.

Estoy arañando su espalda por encima de su camisa china, el placer que estoy experimentando no puede compararse con nada, quiero más, definitivamente. Le tomó del cuello para regresar su atención a mi boca, enredo mis piernas entre las suyas para hacerle sentir mi palpitante deseo, él comienza a moverse encima de mi deliciosamente, haciendo que nuestros centros se rocen, estimulándonos. Me separó de su boca para susurrarle al oído en medio de fuertes respiraciones -**_Hazme tuya_**-

Me retiro apenas para deslizar sus bragas a lo largo de sus piernas y dejarle la falda por encima de sus cintura donde no nos estorbe, rápidamente me deshago de la ropa que pudiera entorpecerme y vuelvo a mi posición en medio de sus piernas. Siento su humedad empaparme, llamarme, delicadamente me coloco en la entrada, busco su mirada, no quiero lastimarla, si me dice que pare lo haré inmediatamente.

Jalo hacia mí a aquel escultural hombre que me ha provocado húmedos sueños por tantas noches, abro lo más que puedo mis piernas para permitirle entrar sin obstáculos, siento cómo va introduciéndose con extrema facilidad, es extraño tener aquello dentro de mí y que se sienta tan bien, no es si no hasta que nuestras caderas se encuentran que se detiene. Busca mis ojos esperando algún signo de alarma. -**_Sigue_**-

Me muevo encima de ella con tiento, empujo con delicadeza y aún con temor a lastimarla, sin embargo siento como ella se aferra a mi espalda con ansiedad, creo que está disfrutando, esa es mi señal para dejar mis miedos de lado, entro y salgo una y otra vez en aquella apretada y húmeda cavidad, se siente tan bien.

Me está rozando por dentro, frota mi interior de una manera tan inusitada que mi corazón late con fuerza inesperada, siento cómo una sensación desconocida comienza a gestarse desde mi centro disfrutando, pidiendo más rápido, más fuerte, más.

Sólo un poco más, una agradable sensación está recorriendo mi cuerpo y se está centrando en mi bajo vientre, sólo un poco más.

Continúa, continúa, sigue así, dame, dame, o un poco más. Siento cómo me constriño y aprieto su aún erecto miembro, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar mientras me siento invadida por un más que placentero estremecimiento que me recorre totalmente.

Estoy totalmente dentro de ella, veo la satisfacción en su rostro, empujó un par de veces más antes de dejar toda mi semilla en el interior de Akane, mi Akane. Al fin escapa el aire que involuntariamente contenía, fue tan potente el orgasmo que tuve que no atino más que a dejarme caer sobre mi mujer con el cuidado de no aplastarla con mi peso. Me siento exhausto pero pleno, completamente feliz. Busco su boca nuevamente y la beso con dulzura.

-0-

Nos miramos frente a frente, con una total sonrisa de satisfacción en nuestros rostros, abrimos la boca para decir algo más tres golpes en la puerta nos llenan de pánico.

-**_Si ya acabaron de discutir, bajen a cenar que se enfría-_**

Nos acomodamos a toda velocidad la ropa, intentando disimular lo mejor posible lo que acabamos de hacer. Es necesario cambiar las prendas por unas que sí tengan botones.

Nos miramos con interrogación, tal vez asustados, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto?

Él es el primero que cambia el gesto por uno decidido, me toma por la cintura y me acerca a él con seguridad, me planta un beso posesivo y profundo que francamente no esperaba.

Me separo rápidamente, le miró intentando trasmitirle que ella es la única para mí, estoy seguro que recibió el mensaje cuando me obsequia con una de las encantadoras sonrisas que tanto adoro. Salgo a toda velocidad de su cuarto antes de que note mi profundo sonrojo, creo que pasaré antes al baño a refrescarme.

Toco mis labios, y pensar que apenas hace unos segundos me entregué en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amo. Una sola pregunta ronda mi cabeza, ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este punto? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día le agradezca a Shampoo.

-0-

_¡Hola de nuevo a tod@s! Hoy quería compartirles este one-shot que prolongué a petición y que yo misma me quedé con ganas de seguir.__Espero les guste, ya saben que toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida.__Estoy agarrando carrera de nuevo para continuar Encuentros, así que esperen noticias pronto.__Agradezco especialmente a mi amiguis que no es mi beta (ja ja) porque está sumamente ocupada, Kris de Andrómeda, pero que a cada rato la hago partícipe de mis escabrosas invenciones.__¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
